bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashita Mata Hi ga Noboru Nara
Romanized Title Ashita Mata Hi ga Noboru Nara Japanese Title 明日また陽が昇るなら English Title If The Sun Should Rise Again Tomorrow Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2006 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Ashita mata hi ga noboru nara Atarashii jibun ni natte miyou Sonna koto wo omoi miageru Yosora wa nandaka mabushii Kyou kimi ni aete yokatta to omou Motto yasashiku naritakunatta Itsu no hi ni ka kono bashou de Bokura mou ichido aun da yo Kanashisa ya munashisa ni Tsutsumarete ikinuite Donna yume de mo oikakete Suteki na negai wo kanaeyou Jikan no nami no naka de Momaretemo wasurenai Mune ni kizanda ai Ashita mata hi ga noboru nara Asoko no umi ni itte mitai Moeru suna wo fumishimete Marude baka mitai ni sakebitai Nani ga nande mo taguri yosetai mirai ga Soko ni areba mae ni susumeru Itsu no hi ni ka kono bashou de Bokura mou ichido aun da yo Yasashisa ya yorokobi ni Furimawasare ikinuite Arata na kibou ga umareru youni Dare mo shiranai jibun wo miseyou Subete ga konagona ni natte mo kienai Mune ni kizanda ai Nani mo kamo ga iya ni natta te kamawanai Tada nageku sore dake de mo ii Itsu no hi ni ka kono bashou de Bokura mou ichido aun da yo Tagai ni miseta egao wo Chikara ni ikinuite Donna yume de mo oikakete Suteki na negai wo kanae you Jikan no nami no naka de Momaretemo wasurenai Mune ni kizanda ai See you again Japanese 明日また陽が昇るなら 新しい自分になってみよう そんなこと思い 見上げる 夜空はなんだか まぶしい 今日 君に会えてよかったと思う もっと優しく なりたくなった いつの日にかこの場所で 僕らもう一度 会うんだよ 哀しさや虚しさに 包まれて 生きぬいて どんな夢でも 追いかけて 素敵な願いを 叶えよう 時間の波の中で 揉まれても 忘れない 胸に刻んだ愛 明日また陽が昇るなら あそこの海に行ってみたい 燃える砂を 踏みしめて まるでバカみたいに 叫びたい 何がなんでも たぐりよせたい 未来が そこにあれば 前に進める いつの日にかこの場所 で僕らもう一度 会うんだよ 優しさや喜びに ふりまわされ 生きぬいて 新たな希望が 生まれるように 誰も知らない 自分を見せよう すべてがこなごなになっても 消えない 胸に刻んだ愛 なにもかもが いやになったってかまわない ただ嘆く それだけでもいい いつの日にかこの場所で 僕らもう一度 会うんだよ たがいに見せた笑顔を力に 生きぬいて どんな夢でも 追いかけて 素敵な願いを 叶えよう 時間の波の中で 揉まれても 忘れない 胸に刻んだ愛 English If the sun should rise again tomorrow I’ll try to become a new me Thinking of such things, I look up The night sky is somewhat dazzling I’m glad I was able to meet you today It’s made me want to become gentler Someday, at this place, we will meet again Embraced by the sadness and loneliness, we’ll make it through Chasing any kind of dream we may have, let’s make our most wonderful wishes come true Even if it’s tossed about by the waves of time, I won’t forget The love I’ve engraved in my heart If the sun should rise again tomorrow I would like to go to that sea Standing firmly on the burning sand I would shout as if I’d lost it Whatever the situation may be, if there’s a future that you’d like to draw closer before you You’ll be able to move forward Someday, at this place, we will meet again Thrown about by gentleness and happiness, we’ll make it through Show off a side of yourself that no one’s seen so that new hope can be born Even if everything should come to pieces, it won’t disappear The love I’ve engraved in my heart I don’t mind if I grow tired of everything and anything Even if all I should do is lament, that’s good enough Someday, at this place, we will meet again With the smiles we each gave each other as strength, we’ll make it through Chasing any kind of dream we may have, let’s make our most wonderful wishes come true Even if it’s tossed about by the waves of time, I won’t forget The love I’ve engraved in my heart See you again